The Players' Guide to the Cities/Zones
=Paragon City= The zones within Paragon City are separated by War Walls. Most zones can be reached on foot, but there are more efficient (and typically safer) methods for traveling from zone to zone. Monorail System The monorail is the best way to move between zones in Paragon City. If it doesn’t go to the exact zone you want to be in, it definitely goes somewhere close. Each monorail station has a departure area, in the front of the station, and an arrival area, with an exit leading to the side of the station. From the departure area (the front room of the monorail station, at the top of the ramp) you can board the monorail by simply clicking on the gate area (it doesn’t matter whether a car is visible or not). There are two monorail lines operating in Paragon City: The Yellow Line and the Green Line. The lines pass through each of the following zones: Ferry System The ferry system is used to get citizens of Paragon City out to the islands that lie just off the coast. The ferry system can be used to access Peregrine Island, which is home to Portal Corporation. To board the ferry, simply hop on and enter the ferry. In addition, there is a hero-smuggling operation that will take characters to Striga Isle, an island haven for criminals that is dominated by the Council. To board, click on the door that leads inside the cargo ship. Helicopters Helicopters provide transportation to heroes between the following zones: * Kings Row - Warburg * Skyway City - Bloody Bay Portals Some zones are only reachable through the use of portal technology. The following zones are connected by portals: * Atlas Park - Recluse's Victory * Rikti War Zone ** Atlas Park ** Founders' Falls ** Peregrine Island Ouroboros is also reachable by portal, but the portal may only be summoned by a hero who has been entrusted with the secret. =Rogue Isles= The area collective known as the "Rogue Isles" is spread out across many, many islands. Within the Rogue Isles are individual islands such as Mercy Island, Port Oakes, etc. This is where villains spend the majority of their time honing their skills. Ferry System The ferry is the primary means of venturing to the various islands scattered throughout the Rogue Isles. Simply approach a ferry and run aboard; there you'll be presented with a menu providing options of where you can journey to next. Early in the game, however, the ferry only connects you to one point from Mercy Island: Port Oakes. Overall, there are two types of ferries: the Local Ferries and the Rogue Isle Ferries. Locals are zone-to-zone stops only: Mercy to Port Oakes only or Port Oakes to Cap au Diable only, etc. Rogue Isle Ferries are ferry lines that has a few stop options, such as Cap au Diable, Nerva Archipelago, Sharkhead Isle, and so on. Think of it as the regular line and express line. The Local Ferry system provides the following island to island transportation: * Mercy Island - Port Oakes * Port Oakes - Cap au Diable The Rogue Isle Ferry system connects the following islands to one another: * Cap au Diable * Sharkhead Isle * Nerva Archipelago * St. Martial * Grandville Helicopters and Arachnos Flyers In addition to ferries, you’ll eventually gain access to helicopters and flyers so that you may more easily fly the unfriendly skies. The black helicopters provide connections between the following islands: * Mercy Island - Cap au Diable * Cap au Diable - Bloody Bay * Sharkhead - Siren's Call * Nerva Archipelago - St. Martial - Grandville * St. Martial - Warburg Portals Some areas connected to the Rogue Isles are reachable only through portal technology. Portals are used to connect the following areas: * Grandville - Recluse's Victory * Rikti War Zone ** Cap au Diable ** St. Martial ** Grandville Ouroboros is also reachable by portal, but the portal may only be summoned by a villain who has been entrusted with the secret. Submarine Grandville is connected via Submarine to The Abyss and Monster Island. =Shared Zones= Some zones are accessible by both villains and heroes. These zones may be classified as player vs. player zones, or cooperative zones. In player vs. player zones, it is possible to target and attack other player characters in the zone. Zones that fall into the player vs. player category are: * Bloody Bay - heroes vs. villains * Siren's Call - heroes vs. villains * Warburg - free for all * Recluse's Victory - heroes vs. villains In cooperative zones, players may team with both heroes and villains to battle their mutual foes. Zones that fall into the cooperative category are: * Pocket D * Rikti War Zone =See Also= For a comprehensive list of all zones in City of Heroes and City of Villains, see the Zone Overview article. Category:Player Guides